


Трансформация

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Во время пребывания в Кризалисе Синклер узнает, какую цену ему придется заплатить за свою трансформацию.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transformation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242071) by deborah_judge. 



> переведено для ФБ-2016

_«Я всегда был здесь»_ , — сказал Кош.

Когда Джеффри Синклер вошел в Кризалис, было воскресенье, первый день творения, день воскресения Господа нашего. Волокна паутины оплели его человеческое тело, и щупальца вонзились в его смертный разум. Заключенный в кокон, он не мог пошевелиться, и белизна застила его глаза. То было воскресенье, четырнадцатый день месяца, весна 2260 года.

Минбарцы полагают, что каждый минбарский ребенок перед тем, как родиться, видит все прошлые жизни, которые прожила его душа. Синклер медитировал так, как его учили. То было его время перед рождением. Увидит ли он что-нибудь?

Шли дни, или Синклеру так казалось, потому что он не мог измерить время. Он знал, что Деленн понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы завершить свою трансформацию. Но у Деленн был спутник, невольно подумалось ему. Он завидовал тому, что она могла слышать молитвы Ленньера, его голос и само присутствие нарушали это бесконечное белое безмолвие.

 _Сов. То. Тил. Хава. Ача. Тов._ Слова, которые Синклер не понимал, хоть и выучил все распространенные диалекты Минбара. Он представил, что слышит их сейчас, как они просачиваются через белизну: молитва за его смертную и беспамятную душу.

Возможно, он спал и видел сны, или его душа унеслась куда-то прочь, но он обнаружил, что очутился в каком-то темном месте. «Я всегда буду с тобой», — произнес чей-то голос, очень напоминавший голос ворлонца. Посреди темноты были лишь обломки камней, да вдалеке сияла яркая звезда.

Он поднял камень и прочитал надпись на нем. Ad majorem dei gloriam. К вящей славе Господней. Девиз его иезуитской школы. «Что это?» — подумал он вслух, в том что, видимо, было его сном.

 _«Все зависит от того, чего ты хочешь,_  — ответил Морден. Он улыбнулся, открыто и дружелюбно, подвинув невидимое кресло. —  _Позволь мне показать тебе»._

И была последняя ночь войны Земли с Минбаром, и небо, полное звезд, и каждая звезда была человеческой смертью. «Держать строй!» — кричал Синклер. Еще одна старфурия взорвалась, рассыпавшись на обломки, выбросив в космос останки пилота. «Держать строй!» — кричал он, как будто кто-то мог его услышать, как будто была хоть какая-то надежда отразить нападение минбарцев.

_«Ты можешь заставить их уйти. Можешь сделать так, чтобы они исчезли. Тогда Земля не будет уничтожена. Все, что тебе надо сделать, это покинуть Кризалис»._

— Минбарцы не могли нас уничтожить, — ответил Синклер сам себе. — И они не сделали этого. Они же поняли, что мы — единое целое. Минбарцы не убивают минбарцев.

_«Смотри»._

Последний рывок, и минбарские крейсеры прорезали разрушенный строй. Вместо того, чтобы остановиться и захватить пленников, они продолжали лететь к планете. Одной бомбы оказалось вполне достаточно: совершенной, созданной, чтобы уничтожить целый мир, разрушить его на несчетное количество осколков. Один из них упал в руку Синклера. Ad majorem dei gloriam.

 _Уф. Рош. Тит. Сир._ Снова непонятные минбарские слова. Синклер цеплялся за них, как утопленник за спасительную веревку.

 _«Дело в том_ , — произнес Морден, — _что ты не понимаешь, что у тебя есть выбор. Но он есть. И всегда был. И ты всегда знал это»._

Невольно Синклер вспомнил, как впервые занимался любовью с Кэтрин, там, на полянке, поросшей травой, за кустами, укрывшись от монахинь-надзирательниц колледжа. Она была старше его, второкурсника-мирянина, и лишь когда она приподнялась над ним, а потом опустилась, позволяя ему войти в нее, он осознал, что она была девственницей. А потом он внезапно чуть не разрыдался, чувствуя, что обрек себя на вечный грех. «Я же хотел быть священником», — прошептал он. Она пыталась понять его, но не смогла. И вскоре они расстались. Но прошло несколько ужасных недель, и он вернулся к ней с извинениями, сказав, что она для него дороже, чем его святость.

 _«Это была твоя последняя жизнь_ , — объяснила Деленн. —  _А теперь ты переходишь к следующей»._

Лицо ее было скрыто под серым капюшоном, накинутым поверх гребня.

— Деленн! — закричал Синклер, надеясь, что она сдвинется со своего места в Круге Девяти, чтобы побыть с ним хотя бы недолго, но она исчезла.

 _«Ты такой непонятливый_ , — вздохнул Морден. —  _Почему ты веришь ей?»_

— Минбарцы не лгут. Минбарцы не убивают минбарцев, — простонал Синклер. И на его лбу появились следы от минбарских пыток.

 _«Ты мог это остановить_ , — сказал Морден. — _Мог спасти всех людей, погибших в геноциде, устроенном минбарцами. Мог спасти своих пилотов. Спасти Митчелла»._

— И вместо этого сдаться Теням? Нет уж, спасибо!

«Это всего лишь желание. Вопрос лишь в том: чего ты хочешь?»

Все было просто, как всегда, очень просто. Если Вален не вернется, чтобы спасти Минбар от Теней, то Минбар падет, и не сможет потом напасть на Землю.

 _«Или ты настолько стал минбарцем, что Минбар значит для тебя больше, чем Земля?_  — спросил Морден. —  _Ты бы выбрал другой мир вместо своего?»_

Конечно, здесь был такой же простой ответ: если Минбар падет, то в войне против Теней у Земли не будет союзника.

 _«Потому что, конечно же_ , — продолжал говорить Морден, — _раса, которую вы не понимаете, пугает вас больше, чем та, что собирается разрушить ваш мир и истребить весь ваш народ. А Земля ведь была почти уничтожена»._

— Почти, — ответил Синклер, — но этого не случилось.

В голове как будто кто-то сжал кулак, выворачивая его разум наизнанку.

_То, что будет, было. То, что есть, будет. То, что было, должно быть._

_«Я всегда буду здесь»_ , — сказал Кош.

 _«Вот теперь ты начинаешь понимать»_ , — произнесла Деленн.

И тогда Синклер осознал, от чего ему придется отказаться, чтобы стать минбарцем. От надежды на то, что прошлое или будущее могут быть изменены. От веры в то, что при другом выборе Земля бы могла избежать войны, которая почти уничтожила ее.

 _«И от веры в то, что ты можешь быть героем»_ , — сказал Гарибальди. И тогда Синклер понял, почему он на самом деле боялся прощаться со старым другом.

— То, что будет, было. То, что есть, будет. То, что было, должно быть, — повторял Синклер.

Я буду Единственным, и Единственный будет. И случатся смерть и разрушение, и вселенная медленно познает себя.

Вален вышел из Кризалиса на Одиннадцатый день, последний день недели, день пришествия Валерии. Щупальца отпустили его разум, и белый кокон спал с его гребня. Рядом с ним стояли ворлонцы, чтобы направлять его в делах и свершениях. Это был Одиннадцатый день, День Звездного Огня, первого года новой эры.


End file.
